


Bite Me

by jongnugget



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comedy, Fantasy, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: It was all Sehun's fault.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl done and did it, I actually wrote a vampire fic, someone kill me now. 
> 
> This whole fic is based on this tumblr post ( www.weaveafinetale.tumblr.com/post/165216154784/therainbowgorilla-qalaba-iseeavoice-a) because I found it hilarious and felt the need to write a whole story about it. That's it. That's the fic. That + some sexy times, thus the M rating.
> 
> I mixed a lot of different lores about vampires when it came to describing their weeknesses, but since it's no science and merely fiction, and since this fic is supposed to be funny, I hope you guys will enjoy it no matter how messy it is ~

_**-Final-** _

 

Warm.

It almost felt ticklish, that long forgotten sensation.

He just craned his neck back, eyes closed, as he basked in the sunlight, soaking up as much vitamin D as he could before the last rays of sunshine would disappear and the sky would become a beautiful canvas filled with all the hues of blue and a faint memory of orange. Before the moon would rise and the stars would start shining. Before he’d have no reason to stay outside anymore and would eventually have to head back inside the house.

But for now, he still had some time left.

Kyungsoo just leaned back on his elbows on the steps of the porch, appreciating the hot caress of the sun on his pale skin.

He really had forgotten how nice that could feel.

That was to be expected, though, given how he spent most of his time indoors with the curtains down even though the windows were shaded.

And to be fair, Kyungsoo had always enjoyed that. Preferred it even – staying at home where he had an AC, a computer and a fridge because really, he didn’t need anything else.

However, on days like this, he just had to escape.

On days when he fought with his boyfriend like he did today he just didn’t want to stay inside of the house and listen to his apologies, explanations and whining, he would march out of the front door and simply go out where he couldn’t follow him.

Because when your boyfriend was a vampire, he couldn’t really follow you out in the direct sunlight.

The thought caused a smirk to pull Kyungsoo’s lips back despite his frustration from earlier. Here and now, while the sun still lasted, he still had the upper hand.

He threw a quick look over his shoulder back to the house. He knew exactly where to look, squinting lightly to make out the blurry, dark figure in the shadows of the deep part of the house visible from the window, hiding from the sun and looking at him with lightly raised eyebrows in desperation and a small frown.

 _He deserves it_ , Kyungsoo scoffed to himself, turning away.

Him and Jongin had been together for several years now and Kyungsoo, who might have or might not have been a fiction enthusiast, had been thrilled. Everything in this new life with a vampire boyfriend was simply exciting. Surely, Kyungsoo had known even then about all risks coming with dating a creature of the night that feeds on human blood.

But they had been working it out slowly. Jongin had been much wilder when they first met, sometimes borderline scary. But with time he had changed so much.

Instead of leaving for his occasional ‘hunting trips’, like he used to call them, Kyungsoo had helped him get a job in the hospital. He left it up to Jongin and his charming eyes and smirk to figure out how to always get the night shifts.

But with his job at the hospital not only did the vampire have unlimited access to all the blood he needed to stay alive (figuratively) and kicking, but he was also doing pretty goddamn well, as expected. The nurses had always been amazed by the dreamy doctor who always seemed to guess the bloodtype of the patients before even checking their file. They called it incredible intuition. Kyungsoo had rolled his eyes and reminded Jongin to tone it down and stop being cocky.

However, when the thrill of _chasing_ his food was gone, as Jongin had worded it and Kyungsoo had shuddered at it back in the day, he had started finding other ways to entertain himself whenever Kyungsoo was gone for the day at work and he was stuck in the darkness alone.

Jongin had a friend. A very good friend, a _best_ friend, who also happened to like snacking on humans  and who seemed to live – _to exist_ – just to bother Kyungsoo with his little cocky smirks and perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Oh Sehun was also a vampire – a much younger one than Jongin. He was newer to this lifestyle, he was much more reckless and thoughtless but he always ended up succeeding in dragging Jongin into his little stupid ideas.

And that, that was the sole reason Kyungsoo would end up sitting out on the porch of their home in broad daylight under the scorching sun just to avoid his boyfriend at least once a few months.

First it had happened when Sehun had somehow convinced Jongin to compel Kyungsoo into believing he was at work in the hospital when in reality he had gotten out in the town with Sehun to hunt. When Kyungsoo realized what had happened because no matter how good Jongin was at compelling with his eyes, he was also a very, very bad liar, he had been beyond bothered. It felt like all the time he had spent explaining to Jongin how he didn’t want him to hunt in this town so they wouldn’t have to move soon was like he had been speaking to a wall.

Kyungsoo was only able to be angry for a day because Jongin was following him around the entire house with his little pout and big eyes, promising to never do that again and to listen to him.

After that accident Kyungsoo found it necessary to do some research on vampires and stuff vervain in some of his lockets, just in case Jongin ever tried compelling him again, which, as promised, he never did.

Neither did he go out hunting in the town again.

However, that didn’t stop Oh Sehun from coming up with other genius ideas, like making Jongin accompany him on some trip up north which had resulted with the two vampires getting targeted by a pack of werewolves. A not so pleasant outcome, especially not when they came running back to the city and Jongin was urging Kyungsoo to move quickly so they can flee town and cover their traces before the werewolves could find them.

Kyungsoo had never really asked what happened up there for them to have to move across the country, he didn’t even want to know, but he had been pissed off at Jongin for it for quite some time.

But not even that was as bad as what happened this time.

When Oh Sehun first mentioned it, Kyungsoo had frowned and had told Jongin to not do this. Jongin had said he wouldn’t do it.

And he did it.

Kyungsoo should have known. No matter how many years Jongin had been roaming the world, he was forever frozen at merely 22 – a young, reckless man – vampire – who wanted excitement in his life.

“I read somewhere that if a vampire drinks another vampire’s blood it feels fucking awesome.” Sehun had said that day and with those exact words rolling off his tongue a red light had started blinking inside Kyungsoo’s mind. Warning.

Now, Kyungsoo had little to no mind whose blood Jongin was drinking. After all, he was a vampire and Kyungsoo supposed always drinking blood from blood bags would be the equivalent of a human living off canned food only. So even though he didn’t ask, and he really didn’t even want to ask, he was pretty sure Jongin had his moments of privacy that he didn’t tell him about. Kyungsoo didn’t want to hear about it either, that’s why he didn’t press the subject. He didn’t really care, as long as Jongin didn’t kill people and didn’t leave any traces leading back to him.

Besides it might have been a bit selfish, but Kyungsoo would have never tried telling Jongin to not do it because then he might actually listen to him and actually stop. Then it would also include Kyungsoo. And he, under no circumstances, wanted to lose that – there was something absolutely indescribable in the way it felt – Jongin’s lips on his neck, leaving calm soothing kisses before the stinging pain of his fangs pushing through his skin. But then again, it was different for him. He didn’t suppose Jongin was getting all close and personal with the others whose blood he might have been drinking. He sure as hell hoped he didn’t.

However, when it came to drinking _Jongin’s_ blood, things were very different.

When he first asked about it the warm chocolate orbs of Jongin’s eyes had shifted into blazing red for a few moments and his entire demeanor had changed in the matter of seconds, before he calmed himself down and blinked the burning look away until he was breathing slowly again, the chocolate brown slowly coming back. He had refused to ever do that. He had also refused to discuss it.

Kyungsoo had to do some research on his own because Jongin had been sulking and avoiding the topic for weeks. He ended up figuring out that if he did that, that if he ended up drinking Jongin’s blood he wouldn’t quite be the same Kyungsoo anymore. As in, he’d grow fangs and he’d become like twenty times stronger. Deadly allergic to the sun and garlic among other small details.

Jongin called it a curse, when Kyungsoo suggested that he didn’t mind becoming a vampire. He had said he didn’t want Kyungsoo to live that kind of life and while that might have been cute and lovely in its own messed up way, Kyungsoo ended up frowning.

He knew Jongin had turned others before. He had let other people drink his blood in order to become vampires. But that had all been before they’d started dating. He had never done it after that.

Kyungsoo liked to believe that Jongin and everything that he was now, was his entirely.

Which was why when Jongin had eventually gotten swayed by Sehun’s words that ‘it would feel like weed for humans but a hundred times better’ and ‘come on mate let’s just give it a go’ and when Kyungsoo had come back to see them laughing manically with red eyes and protruding fangs with little bite marks on their necks, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed. Beyond annoyed and hurt.

It oddly felt like Jongin had cheated on him.

Except for the actual cheating part, you know, but still.

Jongin had been out of it for hours and hours and then when the night fell and Sehun eventually left the vampire just kept on giggling to himself at random times in the far corners of the house while Kyungsoo was angrily trying to keep his calm.

He had never thought he’d see what a high vampire was like, but the universe proved him wrong.

In the morning, however, when Jongin seemed to finally have gotten back to his senses and had started following quietly after Kyungsoo in the house, apologizing and promising to never do that again because of Kyungsoo’s visible frown, the human just couldn’t bear it.

He marched out of the house and had spent the entire day under the sunlight, ignoring the brooding vampire in the house that was just watching out for him, unable to do anything but stand in the shadows and wait for the sun to set.

Which would be quite soon, Kyungsoo looked up with a deep frown as he noticed the last rays finally disappearing and the hues of the evening sky slowly becoming darker.

“Fuck.” he breathed out quietly, pushing himself up slowly. He wondered just how long Jongin would continue whining to him later today.

But this time, this time he had fucked up. Kyungsoo wasn’t happy. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at the vampire without feeling his lips twitch in dislike.

It was upsetting. Mostly because there was nothing in this world Kyungsoo loved more than he loved Jongin.

No matter how much of a dumbass the vampire could be, no matter what stunts he was pulling- deliberately or not – Kyungsoo just couldn’t bring himself to hate him. He couldn’t, not when every part of him was loving Jongin and Jongin only.

He stretched out his arms before finally turning back to the house. He squinted his eyes at the window the moment he saw the darkness shifting. Jongin was still looking at him. He had been looking at him this whole afternoon, waiting for him to come back inside.

He had had hours to think of sweet words and explanations to try and soften Kyungsoo and as much as he wanted to hear them out, the rational part of Kyungsoo was reminding him to not fall for that.

The moment he pushed the door open and set foot inside, the coolness of the house hitting him suddenly, he also heard the quiet shifting. Jongin was standing merely a meter away from him in a matter of seconds, an apologetic expression on his face as he opened his mouth and raised his hands, about to move forward.

Kyungsoo, without even looking up to him, raised a hand to stop him.

Jongin’s lips twitched into a pout, but he didn’t say anything. _Good_ , Kyungsoo thought, as he kicked off his shoes and walked away towards the staircase. He quickly made his way upstairs, to their bedroom. He felt the quiet presence of the vampire behind himself, which was the main reason he slammed the door after himself.

The truth was, there was no place to escape. The sun was down now and if he had tried going out into the town it would have taken Jongin less than five minutes to find him with his super enhances senses. So Kyungsoo preferred to just stay here, if he couldn’t run away. At least this way they wouldn’t cause a scene in the middle of the town. Kyungsoo couldn’t scream about vampires on the busy streets.

He knew Jongin was still standing in front of the bedroom door and waiting for him to go out. He didn’t dare enter after Kyungsoo had shut him out.

Jongin loved Kyungsoo just as much as the human loved him. Maybe even more, if what he was saying was true but Kyungsoo doubted it. No one could love more than he loved the vampire. However, they weren’t one of those mushy couples that would spent hours arguing over who loved the other one more. 

They were the kind of couple that no one really knew anything about. The kind of people Kyungsoo had been scared of walking past on the streets when he had been a kid.

Kyungsoo had just changed when his stomach made a sound, that caused yet another frown.

 _Right_ , hiding all day from Jongin had also meant no access to the kitchen. He was hungry.

Another growl of his stomach confirmed it. Kyungsoo just sighed out, running a hand through his hair before pushing the door of the bedroom open.

As expected, Jongin was still there. Standing against the wall of the hallway, clad in black clothes from head to toe.

“Let’s talk, please-“

Kyungsoo just walked past him without replying. He wanted to turn around and snap at the vampire to stop following him around, but that would kind of ruin the concept of the silent treatment he was giving him.

So he just gritted his teeth and continued waddling down to the kitchen. His fridge was almost empty, just a few boxes with leftovers. Jongin’s fridge was probably full. Not with the kind of food Kyungsoo needed though. He picked up one of the boxes with a deep sigh, before closing the door. He grabbed his laptop from the kitchen table and then headed back to the bedroom. Jongin felt like a shadow behind him.

“Do you want me to go get you some food, Soo-“

“No.”

“Soo, please, hear me out, I really am sorry abou-“

“Save it.”

Kyungsoo had to use all his willpower to continue walking without turning around. He could feel Jongin’s negative energy around himself. And he didn’t want to think about that, that’s why he planned on locking himself in the bedroom, spending the whole night on Netflix, eating the pathetic leftover food he had gotten.

The moment he stepped inside the room, he turned around to glare at Jongin, to stop him from entering again.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

The vampire in front of him didn’t say anything, but his shoulders slumped down before he nodded once. Kyungsoo almost let out a triumphant smirk, before shutting the door in Jongin’s face.

He wouldn’t sleep, vampires didn’t sleep, he knew that. But the message was clear.

And Jongin seemed to have gotten it.

Kyungsoo didn’t lock the door because he trusted Jongin. Sehun hadn’t stripped him of his dignity yet. Instead, he set his laptop on the bed and got himself comfortable.

It was going to be a long, long, sleepless night.

* * *

The first thing Kyungsoo did when he woke up in the morning was realize that even after the entire night and a whole season of Game of Thrones he didn’t feel any less irritated with his boyfriend. The sole thought that someone else had placed his lips on the cold, soft skin on his neck was maddening enough.

Which was why he started rummaging through the bottom drawers of the old cupboard where he used to throw out the thigs he didn’t need anymore.

He hadn’t put these on in a long time. He had them from his darkest phase in college when he thought he looked edgier wearing them and when he got his first tattoo. He liked how it looked, though.

However, once he started dating Jongin, the silver jewelry had to go and he had to replace it with things made from other metals.

But now, now when his objective was to make sure Jongin wouldn’t come anywhere near him, he replaced it with his old silver tongue stud and earrings, a silver bracelet and a simple chain around his neck.

Kyungsoo stared at his reflection in the mirror for a few moments, having forgotten how the silver metal shimmered lightly under the lights. Maybe this was a bit too much, but he knew his boyfriend.

He knew how Jongin’s brain worked most of the time. He knew how whenever he didn’t seem to be able to sweettalk Kyungsoo into forgiving him, he would try stealing small touches. Just because he knew that Kyungsoo couldn’t resist him.

Now, however, he wasn’t going to let this happen.

He was pretty happy with himself when he pushed the door open finally. Not even a bit surprised to see Jongin standing quietly in the corner.

Pretty goddamn pleased when after just one quick look, Jongin’s lips pulled back in distaste as he saw the glimmer of silver under the dim light of the lamp in the hallway.

“Kyungsoo, babe. C’mon.” the vampire almost sounded like he was whining as he didn’t even dare come closer. “Silver? Really?”

“You really did fuck up this time, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo said, throwing a quick glance towards the vampire, before turning around and walking away.

“We can talk this out!” the younger, yet older – much, much older – man behind him said with his deep, alluring voice. “Please, let me at least try to make it up to you.”

Kyungsoo had to close his eyes for a moment to stop himself from snapping.

“There wouldn’t have been any need to make up to me had you kept your initial promise.”

“Kyungsoo-“

“Whatever. I’m going out.” The shorter one puffed out his cheeks.

“Where are you going?”

“Not that it’s any of your business but us humans actually need food to survive. I’m going to the supermarket.”

“Let me come with you.”

Kyungsoo just snorted, pulling the front door open.

The sunlight streamed inside the dark house and Jongin hissed when it reached him, barely shining on the skin of his hand for a second before he rushed back into the shadows. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

“Be my guest.”

“Oh, come on, Soo…” Jongin sounded straight up like a baby at this point. “Why are you being like this?”

Kyungsoo didn’t dignify him with an answer, instead rolled his eyes and escaped the house.

Making sure he closed the door behind himself, because no matter how oblivious and dumb Jongin was, he didn’t want him to get hurt. Ever.

* * *

Things didn’t change for two days. Jongin was still trying to initiate a conversation and Kyungsoo would cut him off before he had even started. He didn’t quite understand it himself, why this had affected him so much.

The more he thought about it, the worse it was getting.

The thought of Oh Sehun touching his Jongin. Of Oh Sehun placing his hands on Jongin’s shoulders and leaning down to bite his neck. Oh Sehun tasted Jongin in ways Kyungsoo hadn’t.

He shoved the pot back on the stove quite sharply at the thought.

When such things started flooding his mind he would just get even angrier at Jongin for agreeing in the first place. He couldn’t help but just feel jealous and disappointed.

The sound from the angry stirring must have caught the vampire’s attention because he hesitantly appeared under the doorframe of the kitchen, giving Kyungsoo a wary look.

“What are you doing?”

“Dinner.”

“What are we having?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the scoff. Jongin was always like this, how predictable.

Vampires didn’t _need_ to eat human food. It didn’t do anything for them. To them either. Jongin always claimed that eating Kyungsoo’s homemade dishes, though, made him feel more alive, so he’d almost always join him in eating dinner, even if he didn’t need it. He would always praise Kyungsoo’s cooking skills, he would always compliment him and Kyungsoo would always smile and try to hide the pleased blush on his cheeks.

He hadn’t been planning to do anything special with the pasta, however a quick glance towards Jongin at the doorframe only fueled the dark thoughts he had only seconds ago. He shoved the wooden spoon back in the pot, before deciding.

“Italian.”

“ _Talk to me_.”

Kyungsoo just spun around, hiding the little triumphant smirk and ignoring his boyfriend who was going through a mental breakdown just a meter behind him.

* * *

“Can I sleep in here with you?”

“You don’t sleep.”

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin’s voice sounded almost broken, which was the sole reason Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and opened the door to the bedroom wider, letting the vampire enter.

No matter what had happened earlier, he had made sure to get rid of every last drop of the garlic cream sauce when he had realized Jongin had stalked away into the basement.

He also made sure to brush his teeth extra carefully as well. Not because he was planning on kissing Jongin after everything, but because he knew how sensitive the other one could be when it came to this. Even Kyungsoo felt a little guilty after pulling a stunt like this. Which was the main reason he let Jongin come in now.

“How long are you going to stay angry at me?”

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo said, getting in his side of the bed.

He felt the mattress on the other side dip and his breath hitched a little. He hadn’t been this close to Jongin in almost a week. He didn’t dare turn around, he didn’t want to look at Jongin now when he was still pissed off at him.

“Soo, you’re still wearing the silver…”

Kyungsoo caught the silver stud on his tongue in between his teeth for a mere second, feeling the light weight of the bracelets on his hands, the chain around his neck. All just in case Jongin tried something funny.

“I know.”

Jongin let out a quiet groan behind him.

Kyungsoo didn’t turn around to look at him but he clearly heard the quiet thud when Jongin buried his face in the pillow and seemingly rolled away as far away as he could on the bed.

* * *

Kyungsoo had been really close to forgiving Jongin.

Like, literally, twenty seconds away from calling the still sulking vampire down to have a long, nice chat with him and explain that he was really, really disturbed by what had happened.

However, the ring of the doorbell put a halt to his plans, when he rushed to the front door that evening instead of the living room.

The moment he saw Oh Sehun standing on their doorstep with his two ridiculously perfect eyebrows, with his small smirk and ridiculously heavy black coat he was wearing even in the middle of summer (“It’s suspicious, people don’t dress like this when it’s hell on earth out there!” Kyungsoo had said to which Sehun had simply replied with “People need to step up their fashion game.”), Kyungsoo just let out a heavy breath, his vision turning red again.

“What are you doing here?”

“As welcoming as ever, I see.” Sehun said and only a moment later, his nose wrinkled and he looked around in disgust. “It fucking reeks.”

“Excuse me?!”

“ _Garlic_.” Sehun announced after sniffing the air a few more times, a repugnant expression on his face and Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest. Impossible. It had been almost two days since he made that stupid pasta. Sehun gave him a wary look. “I figured you’d be angry but please tell me you didn’t end up torturing Jongin.”

Kyungsoo was about to bark out a reply, but thinking about it now made his heart skip another beat.

If Sehun could feel that even now he wondered just how much Jongin must have suffered in the house the last two days.

At the lack of response, Sehun took it upon to himself to speak again.

“And what’s with the silver?”

Kyungsoo eyed the younger vampire whose eyes were fixed on his earrings and the chain visible around his neck.

“None of your business.”

“Goodness, you really have been torturing him, haven’t you? Cold.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo frowned, about to turn around because Sehun couldn’t have been here to see him. He was about to call Jongin, but the moment he turned around he almost bumped into the other one’s chest. Kyungsoo looked up to the defined jawline and the sharp look in his eyes. “Your brain came to visit you, Jongin.” 

“Actually, the brain came to visit _you_.”

Kyungsoo turned around to look at Sehun again, eyes skipping between the two vampires. Jongin brought his hands behind his back, as he shrugged.

“I called him here,” his boyfriend stated quietly. “I wanted both of us to apologize to you. What we did was wrong and I swear, Kyungsoo, I will never ever do it again. I am sorry I hurt you without even realizing what I was doing.”

The human just crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes moving between the two men in front of himself. He watched as Jongin elbowed Sehun in the side.

“Tell him, Sehun. That you’re also sorry.”

“Right,” the younger cleared his throat, the roll of his eyes barely contained, Kyungsoo could tell. “What me and Jongin did was wrong – absolutely blissful and unforgettable, yes – but wrong. So I’m sorry. I promise that no matter how good it felt I will never make Jongin do it again. Even though I’m sure he will miss it and that nothing else will ever compare to-“

Kyungsoo just let out a sigh in disbelief, turning around and stalking back into the house.

He was pretty sure he heard a loud thud behind himself, a pained exclamation and then a very confused ‘ _what did I do now?!_ ’.

Idiots.

* * *

This whole time being angry at Jongin didn’t only negatively affect the vampire, it also took its toll on Kyungsoo.

He missed the other one. He truly did but he also had too much pride to back down.

Besides, it did bring him incredible spiritual pleasure to hear Jongin verbally confirm that Oh Sehun was indeed a dumbass.

“So,” Jongin hesitantly started that evening quietly, “The carnival is in town.”

“So?” Kyungsoo tried to sound as nonchalant as he could. He already knew where this was heading.

“I was thinking…I was thinking maybe we could go.” Jongin sighed out heavily, shrugging. “Maybe a date will help.”

Kyungsoo peeked over his laptop screen to look at his boyfriend.

The vampire was standing by the door and there was just something desperate in his expression. He looked like he’d go crazy if Kyungsoo refused.

He could clearly see that Jongin was truly sorry about what had happened. He could hear the sincerity whenever he uttered the quiet apologies.

Besides, it had been too long. Kyungsoo _missed_ him. That’s why he ended up breathing out shakily and nodding softly once.

The change in Jongin’s expression was immediate – his lips pulled up in a hopeful smile and his eyes seemed lighter.

“Fine.”

* * *

This was the perfect opportunity for Kyungsoo to mess with Jongin for at least a little bit more.

The carnival was in town just twice a year and if he didn’t do this now Kyungsoo wouldn’t have another chance to for another six months. Besides, right now he still had a reason to do so.

They left their home once the sun set down. If Jongin thought anything about Kyungsoo still wearing the silver jewelry, he didn’t voice it out.

They had fun at the carnival – they went on all sorts of rides and they ate at different booths. He could see Jongin slowly letting go and finally calming down around him when Kyungsoo even laughed with him.

Their fight, it was over now. Sure, Kyungsoo would still make sure to have a long talk with Jongin once they were back at home, but for now he enjoyed the moment. He even let Jongin put his hand around his waist, jerking away instinctively when Kyungsoo’s silver bracelet accidentally brushed against his skin.

After all the good time they spent Kyungsoo thought that maybe he didn’t have to tease him at all. They were good now.

But that’s what he thought only until there was a hand wrapped around Jongin’s shoulder. Until the young insolent vampire was hanging onto Jongin, a little sly smirk as he looked over at Kyungsoo.

“Well, well, well!” Sehun spoke up first the moment Kyungsoo’s smile was replaced by a frown and Jongin paled. “I thought Kyungsoo might have put a stake through your heart the other day, but you’re looking more alive than you ever have! As alive as someone dead can be.”

“What are you doing here?” Jongin sighed out heavily, discretely getting out of Sehun’s grasp the more Kyungsoo’s frown started to deepen.

At this rate he’d have wrinkles before he even turned 25.

“What do you mean?! The carnival is here!” Sehun sounded excited as he leaned down closer to both of them, voice lowering a bit. “Drunk people all over the place, this place is practically like a living, moving all you can eat buffet.”

“Oh my God.” Kyungsoo groaned, turning around, not wanting to listen to the vampire talk.

“Like, Jongin, get this,” Sehun said behind him and Kyungsoo squinted his eyes at him. “These humans don’t even need to be compelled some of them are so shitface drunk that they won’t even remember what hit them in the morning. It’s so fun. This one girl even called me Edward before she passed out.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know if he was supposed to laugh or cry. He was on that fine line between the two where the main emotion was the strong urge to punch Sehun.

He wasn’t going to comment anything on it, because he knew that not every vampire was like Jongin – content with living mainly on the blood from the hospital (and Kyungsoo’s). He knew that most vampires much or less enjoyed the thrill of chasing their prey, of sweettalking and compelling the humans into letting them drink their blood, then using their powers to make them forget everything about it.

“You should totally come with me,” Sehun continued. “I’m sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind staying alone for fifteen minutes.”

The human just flashed Jongin a look, a quick glare at Sehun, then he spun around and started walking away.

“Wait, Soo!”

He didn’t stop when Jongin called after him. He only did when a hand wrapped itself around his elbow. Jongin was looking at him with a slight frown.

“You know I won’t go! Don’t listen to Sehun.”

“I don’t listen to him.” Kyungsoo scoffed, pulling his hand out of Jongin’s loose grip. The vampire in front of him just frowned again.

“Then where are you going?”

“The hall of mirrors.”

Kyungsoo had been ready to let go of everything and just finally let Jongin know that he was forgiven. But the sudden appearance of Sehun at the carnival made him follow his initial plan.

Kind of a dick move? He couldn’t even tell anymore.He only knew that hearing Jongin’s little whine slip past his plump lips along with a quiet ‘ _are you serious?_ ’ was both the most entertaining and most tragic thing in the world.

* * *

Jongin had been waiting for Kyungsoo in front of the hall of mirrors, Sehun nowhere in sight. Kyungsoo knew he hadn’t been with him at all, judging by Jongin’s desperate look. Even his normally perfect hair was flying around, he truly looked like he was on the brink of madness.

For the rest of the evening as they headed back home he was especially quiet, not saying anything.

Kyungsoo wondered if he’d maybe gone too far. He might have, but then again there weren’t many ways the human could get back at his vampire boyfriend.

“I’m going to shower.” He announced quietly as soon as they were back home. Jongin just nodded, not saying anything else.

Kyungsoo breathed out heavily once he was in the bathroom, door closed behind him. He was tired of feeling that distance between them. He was tired of staying away from Jongin, of not being able to touch him freely. Tonight had been fun. And he truly felt that Jongin was sorry. He also was pretty sure that the minute he had left Jongin had chased Sehun away, probably using some colorful words. The thought was entertaining.

Entertaining enough to have Kyungsoo shake his head lightly and raise his hands up, slowly removing the silver earrings and leaving them on the side of the sink. The bracelets, the chain and the stud followed shortly after and Kyungsoo just let out a sigh out again before entering the shower.

He took his time under the hot stream of the water, letting it wash away his worries and troubles and gathering the strength to get out of the shower and actually confront Jongin. Finally talk everything out.

No games.

He stopped the stream and pulled the towel to wrap around his waist, droplets of water falling from his hair.

He stepped out of the shower and almost slipped back at the dark figure standing right in front of himself. Two hands caught him, making sure he wouldn’t fall from his surprise.

“What are you doing in here?!” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, still surprised at how soundlessly the vampire could move around. He frowned. “How long have you been standing here?!”

“I heard you take off the jewelry.”

 _Damn vampires and their super senses_ , Kyungsoo thought, eyes quickly moving to the little pile of silver jewelry on the side of the sink. Then back up to Jongin.

“That’s low.”

“Kyungsoo, please…” Jongin looked tired as he sighed out. “Please, let’s talk.”

“Maybe it can wait until I get dressed.”

Jongin’s eyes finally slid down his body, eyes lingering on the naked skin of his chest, on the intricate details of the tattoo twisting down his arm. Maybe he was looking for a tad bit too long, but Kyungsoo didn’t mind.

When Jongin finally looked up again and locked their gazes, he sighed out again.

“Tell me why you’re angry at me. Tell me so that at least I know what I should be fixing.”

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes lightly at him. Maybe that long talk he had been planning on confronting Jongin about was going to happen sooner than he had planned. He just ended up turning towards the mirror, running a hand through his damp hair. He could only see himself in the reflection, but he could feel the presence of the vampire behind himself.

His eyes shifted down to his hands and to the way his fingers curled in fists, befoe he breathed out.

“Did it really feel that good?”

He waited for a reply, but there was nothing. He used those few seconds to tap his fingers on the sink and to look up again, turning back to Jongin. He was standing straight with raised eyebrows and a small pout. He looked like a child being scolded. Kyungsoo just pursed his lips and crossed his hands in front of his chest at the lack of a reply.

“This dead air between us is a good sign.”

“It did.” Jongin’s nod was small and he looked guilty when the words escaped his lips.

“Better than anything else in the world?”

Kyungsoo didn’t move away when Jongin hesitantly raised his hand and brushed his fingers against the human’s cheek. The touch sent shivers through his body. When he didn’t flinch, the vampire took it as a green light to actually caress Kyungsoo’s face properly, thumb sliding across his cheekbone and hand carefully cupping his cheek.

Jongin just shook his head wordlessly, eyes never looking away from Kyungsoo’s.

“How good was it?” the human asked instead, trying to think rationally and not get distracted by Jongin’s hand against his skin.

“Kyungsoo…” the vampire sighed out. “It doesn’t matter. I won’t ever do it-“

“It does,” Kyungsoo interrupted him, finally untangling his hands. He looked up, catching Jongin’s gaze and taking one step forward, shortening the distance between them. He was pretty sure Jongin could already feel his breath against his skin. He just smiled. “Because no matter how good it felt I can make you feel even better.”

“Kyungsoo…”

“ _Nothing_ can compare to the things I can do for you.”

There went Kyungsoo’s plans to have a long conversation.

Because the moment those words involuntarily left his lips, he found himself clinging onto the vampire’s shoulders, pulling him down to crash their lips together.

That kiss, filled with the vigor of an entire week lost, did something to Kyungsoo. He just couldn’t think straight anymore, as Jongin’s hands slid around his waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed against one another.

He just completely let himself forget about everything as all he knew in that moment was just Jongin. Jongin and the feeling of his lips against his, his strong hands around his body.

He was so indulged in the kiss and the amazing sensation of Jongin’s skillful tongue doing things to him, that he didn’t realize they had been moving this whole time. He only realized they had stumbled back into the bedroom when Jongin broke their kiss to look at Kyungsoo briefly for some sort of confirmation.

And that confirmation he got when Kyungsoo pushed him back on the bed quite forcefully and climbed on top of him, droplets of water from his wet hair falling on Jongin’s face. The vampire didn’t seem to mind at all, especially when Kyungsoo’s hands slid down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, the smooth skin of the taller one’s chest slowly coming in view.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought to himself as he pushed Jongin’s shirt off his shoulders and admired the toned body of the vampire, _he was so weak when it came to him_.

At the slightest touch, at the softest whisper and loving gaze Kyungsoo just knew he’d lost. If it was Jongin, he always lost.

He was a goner the moment Jongin hooked his hand behind the human’s neck and pulled him down. Lips briefly brushing against his before they started leaving sloppy kisses down his jawline. Soft pecks on the sensitive neck of his skin. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when Jongin sucked on the skin, teeth lightly grazing the skin, but never breaking it. Then leaving another soft kiss, the fingers of his other hand moving down to pull at the pathetic towel wrapped around his waist, the only thing keeping Kyungsoo from being completely naked.

Jongin always knew how to work him up in the matter of seconds and Kyungsoo always felt ridiculous because of how the vampire could affect him without even trying that hard.

The moment Jongin switched their positions and the towel fell to the ground, Kyungsoo’s mind became the best kind of blank where all he could do was cherish the feeling of Jongin’s mouth and fingers working magic on his body.

They didn’t need to speak. They had been together for the longest time, they knew how to understand each other with fast or lingering gazes, with little touches and gestures.

Like, Jongin knew that when Kyungsoo wrapped a leg around his waist it was him telling him to hurry the fuck up. And Kyungsoo knew that when he felt Jongin’s smile in his skin he wasn’t going to have much longer for what he’d been waiting for all week.

A quiet gasp of surprise filled the room when he felt a cold finger tracing his rim. He didn’t have the time to question when and where Jongin had gotten the lube, but he had also learned not to ask – the vampire was always prepared.

Of course it felt different when Jongin’s finger actually entered him, slowly probing around and simply teasing. It had been more than a week since they’d last been together and Kyungsoo had been so angry this whole time that he hadn’t even thought about pleasuring himself.

So naturally, a quiet sigh escaped his lips when Jongin started moving, adding a second finger soon enough. His lips never stopped their ministrations all over Kyungsoo’s neck.

Not when he started scissoring his fingers, stretching Kyungsoo and causing small sounds to escape his lips. Not when he entered a third finger and his movements became more erratic, yet precise. When he brushed against Kyungsoo’s prostate, smirking at the moan that filled the room.

 _How cocky_ , Kyungsoo thought to himself when Jongin kept brushing his fingers against that one spot, feeling his little pleased smirk against his neck. He was too lost in his own pleasure to pay attention to that, though, because Jongin apparently made it the objective of his night to have Kyungsoo turn into a mess.

An incoherent whine of protest rolled off his tongue when Jongin pulled his fingers out, all the built up pleasure suddenly disappearing.

Kyungsoo, however, didn’t say anything as he watched Jongin opening the belt of his jeans in a rush, because he knew that soon that pleasure would be even more. Undoing the button and quickly pushing the jeans down, he could already see how hard Jongin was.

 _Of course_ , Kyungsoo scoffed mentally to himself, the audacity to not wear any underwear. Only Jongin would do that.

Only a very confident Jongin who must have known from earlier how this evening would end eventually.

Kyungsoo looked up, about to question it but at the sight of Jongin’s face, he stopped. His eyes were still the warm color of chocolate on the inside, but the blood red was lacing the outer side of his irises and Kyungsoo just knew that look so well. He couldn’t help the smirk.

Jongin was turned on beyond the point of turning back. Not that Kyungsoo had been planning to stop now, but it always entertained him, to see his boyfriend trying hard to contain himself. A horny vampire. Figures.

“Hurry up,” Kyungsoo ended up saying. Whining, almost. He was tired of waiting. “Your dick won’t find its way alone.”

Jongin’s chuckle was low and ghostly, but he did lean over Kyungsoo again, finally connecting their lips again. He sucked lightly on Kyungsoo’s lower lip and the shorter man thought he might go crazy if Jongin continued teasing him relentlessly like this.

However, only seconds later Jongin pulled away to grab the discarded bottle of lube and to coat his member with it. Kyungsoo bit on his lower lip in anticipation as Jongin’s eyes fixed on him again – the red taking over the orbs slowly.

Jongin leaned down again, pecking the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips as he pulled his leg up around himself again.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes closed when Jongin slowly started pushing inside him. The sensation of feeling so full was so sweet after a whole week. He bit on Jongin’s lip when the vampire kissed him to drown out the quiet gasps. His fingers involuntarily dug into the taller man’s shoulder when he was fully inside him as he breathed out slowly. How only a week of abstinence could affect him. He felt like it was his first time all over again.

He tried to calm his beating heart, before looking up to Jongin. The vampire’s jaw was set tightly and his eyes were now the bright red that sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. He was waiting for Kyungsoo’s silent nod, before he pulled out and then pushed it again.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes when Jongin finally started moving, the feeling of his cock dragging sweetly against his walls causing every single part of him to rejoice blissfully. He was breathing heavily beneath Jongin, as the vampire slowly picked up the pace. As the painfully slow thrusts became harder and deeper by the second.

When Jongin reached down with his strong hands and pulled him up, completely changing the angle of his thrusts, Kyungsoo gasped loudly. The new angle helped Jongin get even deeper inside him, helped him find that same sweet spot he had been abusing earlier.

Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back when the vampire kept thrusting directly into his prostate, and he felt like his only thoughts had reduced to ‘Jongin’ and ‘fuck’ in varying order and frequency.

Kyungsoo let out a shattered breath when Jongin’s lips started assaulting his neck again. Sucking and nibbling on the skin. Never biting.

Today wasn’t about this. Today was only about him and the other man becoming one. Like, in the purely human sense of the word. No blood involved.

Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered again as Jongin pushed in particularly hard, a moan rolling off his tongue.

 _Pleasure._ All he could feel was pleasure.

All he could hear was his own ragged breathing and the low, hoarse, blissful groans coming out of Jongin’s lips.  

Kyungsoo raised a hand to Jongin’s face, pulling him up to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

He pushed down to meet Jongin’s thrust, both of them simultaneously moaning in the kiss.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, he knew that. Especially not when Jongin pushed hm down again and started fucking into him harder and deeper than before, not when he started feeling his insides tightening.

Jongin’s naughty hand travelled down his chest, brushing against his nipple. It was no accident, Kyungsoo knew that. Besides, Jongin’s little smirk gave him away as his hand continued its journey. Tracing the outline of Kyungsoo’s tattoo carefully before he slid his hand even lower.

Had it not been for the vampire’s lips that silenced him again, Kyungsoo would have screamed when Jongin started pumping his length in rhythm with his thrusts.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes when he felt his pleasure peaking, his back arching off the bed as all he could see was white. As he felt his entire body shuddering in pleasure and his load shooting all over Jongin’s hand as the vampire kept on pushing inside him, riding him through his orgasm.

Another few seconds later Jongin stiffened above him and Kyungsoo felt the vampire coming inside him. He was breathing heavily, still supporting himself on a shaky arm above Kyungsoo.

The human needed a few moments to compose himself, to get his breathing back to normal, to slowly open his eyes and see that Jongin looked like a mess above him. When their eyes met the warmness of the deep chocolate brown sent a wave of love throughout his entire body.

He weakly raised an arm to put on Jongin’s shoulders and pull him down.

Kyungsoo kissed him softly, the lust gone from the kiss. Just the utmost love he felt for the taller one.

“So?” he asked after a while when he trusted himself enough to talk without panting heavily. He looked to the side to see an equally wrecked Jongin with his chest still heaving up and down. “Did that feel better than drinking Sehun’s blood?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin mumbled, a playful glint in his eyes. “Maybe we have to do this again so I get an even better idea.”

“Oh, bite me.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Had it not been for the little teasing smirk he would have smacked Jongin.

He couldn’t believe that the vampire had the audacity to tease him about it after he’d fucked up just a week ago.

He also couldn’t believe himself for actually loving this with every part of his being.

Before Kyungsoo knew it the vampire had rolled over him, face merely a centimeter away from his. There was a little playful smile pulling his lips back and revealing his perfect white teeth, as he reached out to push a damp lock of hair out of Kyungsoo’s face. His eyes flashed that bright red for a single moment, before he leaned down even closer, lips brushing lightly against Kyungsoo’s.

“That can be arranged.”


End file.
